Take me Back
by littlered37
Summary: Alice is now fifteen. deppresion has over taken her life. what will she do when she is given the option to go back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey this story just popped in my head. Alice is now fifteen and is betrothed to Eric I don't know why I named him that I just needed a generic name..**

Chapter 1

I screamed as a tears began to drown out in my sleep and woke with a jolt. I sobbed uncontrollably. It has been three years. Three long painful years. Every one tried to convince me it was all a dream. But I knew deep in my heart that it was real.

It wasn't the horror of the dream that caused me to sob but the longing to go back. The longing to belong some where. To go back to the place I had visited when I was twelve. Today I turn fifteen. Yesterday I began to believe that it was a dream. Then I headed up to bed and the nightmare began. It was only seeing the same adventure from when I was twelve. It was a happy time a time I really fit in some where. The tears began when I left. How I long to go back to wonderland.

To see how it has changed. To see my old friends really my only friends. The Mad hatter and the march hair and their never ending tea party. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum with their strange stories. But most I long to belong again. It is seven in the morning might as well get ready to face another painful day.

I got down to breakfast and saw my sister sitting with my mother and father. They where sitting across from each other. My younger sister and brother that where no more than two. Witch for me being the last one up I got to sit next to.

"Happy birthday, darling." My father said.

"Thank you." I replied with a plastered on smile. "Have you seen Dinah." Dinah is my very old cat. She is the only one who ever believes anything I tell her about Wonderland. The only reason that is she saw me fall down the rabbit hole.

"You might check by her food bowl." My mother stated as she shook her head. I didn't even let her finish wishing me a happy birthday before I was out the door and in the sun room. The sun room is where we keep Dinah and her food .

I saw her there curled up in her bed still sound asleep. I bent down and gently nudged her with my hand. She didn't move I held my breath as I placed my hand on where I assumed her lungs where. She felt room tempter. I closed my eyes a focused searching for something a breath a heart beat anything that would show me any sign of life. None.

I screamed for everything. I screamed for Dinah. I screamed for the pain. I screamed for the Cheshire cat. I screamed for the hatter. I screamed for the white rabbit. I screamed for the march hair. I screamed for the Tweedles. I screamed for the douches. I screamed for Wonderland. And most of all I screamed for me.

My scream became a sob. I didn't care that my father was there with his hand around my shoulders. I didn't care that the boy I am betrothed to came running over from I the field house with a worried expression on his face. He knelt down beside me and took me in his arms and I just cried. When I couldn't cry any more I just sat there not wanting to look up and face the reality.

"Is there anything that could at least ease the pain?" my father asked as I rased my head. To look up to see my mother and older sister staring at me with a worried look.

"Yes. There is something." I said as I saw my father relax and felt the arms around me relax. "But none of you can get me there. There is one place. But none of you even believe in Wonderland." I practically screamed the last part.

"Now Alice we've told you your to old to be beli-" my mother began.

"No. They can't but we can." I turned my head to look to where the voice had come from. I saw a pair of bright green eyes and a smile slowly appearing. Next to that was a white rabbit wearing a waist coat. And two plump funny little men.

Eric to whom I was betrothed pushed me behind him as my father guided my mother inside.

"What do you say? Alice would you like to come back to Wonderland?" the Cheshire cat asked with a devious smile.

**a/n:soooooooo. What did you think please review they are so welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heres the second chapter . on the review note i was given alot of fallows but oe review and that review didn't help me any it just said that they had seen better so tell me what you like and dont like please.**

I sat there stunned trying to take in what I had just been told. Me really go back to wonderland? I stood up and began to walk over there but Eric stopped me and grabbed my arm.

"There is no way I'm letting you go back to a place that doesn't even exist." Eric stated with a cold seriousness in his eyes. I jerked my wrist out of his grasp.

"It's real to me. Maybe not to you, but it is to me." I said with possibly a colder stare. Then he leapt in front of me as if he where protecting me, from my friends. To make sure I didn't go with the Cheshire cat, the white rabbit, or the Tweedles. Don't get me wrong I love Eric with all my heart, but right now my need for Wonderland was greater.

"There is no way I'm letting her go there by herself." Eric said with a longing of not losing me in his cold eyes.

"Well?" Began the Cheshire cat, "You could always come with us." I stared at him unsure of how to react.

"No!" Eric yelled. "There is no way anyone is going to that nut house you call Wonderland." He finished with a dark look in his eye. When my father heard this he came running out of the house and into the sun room.

"What in the world is going on here?" My father asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I'll tell you what's going on here. These nut cases are trying to convince  
>Alice that Wonderland is real and they want her to go back." Eric responded when I was trying to explain.<p>

"Enough!" I said with enough force that I scared even myself. "The Cheshire cat, the white rabbit, and the Tweedles aren't nut houses, and Wonderland is the one place I feel at home. And I'm going back." I stated matter of factly. "And Eric you can come if you wish, but I'm going with or without you." I finished and walked over to my Wonderland friends. My family and Eric stood there stunned.

"Wait." Eric called, "If I can't stop you I might as well come with you." A smile found its way on to my face. I was actually going back, back to the place I've wish to go for years. The place where I was more of Alice than I've ever been.

"So where is Wonder land exactly?" He asked. A second smile found its way to the first.

"Down the rabbit hole of course." The Tweedles answered in unison.

"Down the rabbit hole?" Eric asked being to become worried. A perplexed look came across his face.

"Yes, how else do you think I got there the first time?" I said enjoying his belief. Suddenly a thought hit me I turned to the white rabbit. "We don't have to go through the whole door thing again? Do we?" I asked that was one of the least favorite memories of Wonderland. Next to the red queen wanting to chop off my head. The thought made me reach up and feel my neck. The Rabbit seemed to read my mind and understand what I was really asking.

"Well, yes but hopefully you are smart enough to hold the key in your hand the entire time. We will discuss your second question later." He replied with a twitch of his nose and a pained look in his eyes. "Oh my. We shall be late if we scurry along." He said pulling out his pocket watch and jumping when he saw the time.

"What would we be late for?" Eric asked.

"Don't bother you'll never get an answer." I explained to him. "Wait," my father cut in, "do we get no say? Alice is our daughter." He insisted.

"Yes she is your daughter but," Tweedle Dee began

"would you want her to be all depressed her entire life." Tweedle Dum finished. My father just stared at them dumbfounded.

"We have to leave now if we wish to make it to the tea party on time." The white rabbit said with another look at his pocket watch.

"The Hatter's and the hare's?" I asked with joy filling my voice.

"Why of course." The Cheshire cat replied.

"We should be off." I said to all my friends.

"We shall." They replied in chorus. Then we were off to Wonderland. We ignored my family standing there knowing that the good bye would only bring me pain and I didn't want that I wanted to only remember the happiness forever. The old tree that the rabbit hole resided under wasn't far from the house. When we got there we did the one thing we knew smartest. Jump. We fell down the rabbit hole just like I did the first time. Until we got to the bottom with a jolt. Then I stood in front of the many doors knowing the one we searched for lay behind the velvet curtain. I knew I was one step closer to being home.

**A/N: soooo what did you think. and rember in the reviews tell me what you liked or didn't.**


End file.
